ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
This article is about the fourth Ben 10 series. If you were looking for the web game with the same name click here. If you were looking for the console video game with the same name click here. Ben 10: Omniverse is the fourth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise that first shed light during the 2011 Cartoonnetwork Upfront. Summary Ben is back with a new look, a new Omnitrix, and a brand-new show! Get ready for Ben 10: Omniverse! Ben is all set to be a solo hero after Gwen and Kevin left, but Grandpa Max teams him up with a rookie, by-the-book partner. Together they explore a secret alien city. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter sets his sights on Ben! With ten new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse! Characters Present Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Plumbers *Driba *Blukic *Professor Paradox *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Magister Patelliday *Plumber Jerry *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Derrick J. Wyatt *Fergi *Madison *Mr. Smoothy's Employee *Rayona Past Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (60-61) Recurring Characters *Azmuth *Plumbers *Albedo *Plumber Jerry *Fergi Villains Present Villains *Argit (neutral) *Billy Billions (arrested) *Bubble Helmet (arrested) *Captain Kork (arrested) *Corvo (arrested) *Computron's Minions (defeated) *Dr. Animo (arrested) *Dr. Psychobos *Eighteight *Ester (formerly) *Fistina (arrested) *Fistrick (arrested) *Hoodlum (arrested) *Incursions **Milleous *Khyber *Khyber's Dog *Krakken (Omniverse) *Kraaho (formerly) *Lackno (formerly) *Liam (arrested) *Malware *Mazuma (destroyed) *Mechaneers(destroyed) *Muroids *Pickaxe Aliens *Princess Looma *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar *Psyphon (arrested) *Sevensevenhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357500825804763983 *Seebik (formerly) *Sixsix *Solid Plugg (arrested) *Sunder *Thunderpig *Trumbipulor *Vilgax *Vreedle Brothers (formerly; neutral) *Warlord Gar *Zombozo (arrested) Flashback Villains *Dr. Animo *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Khyber's Dog *Malware *Megawhatts (defeated) *Phil (formerly; controlled by Dr. Psychobos) Aliens Omnitrix Aliens Normal: For the alien that Ben has transformed into in Omniverse. Italic: For the alien that Ben has not yet transformed into in Omniverse. *Alien X *''Astrodactyl'' *Armodrillo *Articguana *AmpFibian *Ball Weevil *''Benmummy'' *''Benvicktor'' *''Benwolf'' *Big Chill *Bloxx *Brainstorm *''Buzzshock'' *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *''Ditto'' *Eatle *Echo Echo *''Eye Guy'' *Feedback *Four Arms *''Ghostfreak'' *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Molestache *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *''Spitter'' *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *The Worst *''Toepick'' *''Upchuck'' *''Upgrade'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Walkatrout *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick Episodes *See: List of Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's car *Proto-TRUK *Rust Bucket *Ship *Tenn-Speed Video Games *''Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)'' Opening The opening theme song is played by Parry Gripp.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349966630157041981 Lyrics Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! Sneak Peeks *See: Ben 10: Omniverse/Sneak Peeks Trivia *The head of the art department is Derrick J. Wyatt, who was also in charge of the art for Transformers Animated, Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, and Teen Titans. ''''References See Also *Gallery *Sneak Peeks Category:Show